1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a structure of an extrusion die. Specifically, the present invention relates to a structure of an extrusion die for adhering a tape with pressure on a surface of a rubber article which is extruded.
2. Description of The Background Art
Commonly, an extrusion die having a tape supply means and a pressurizing means facing each other is fixed to an extruder adjacent to an outlet port thereof to adhere the tape on a surface of a rubber article which is extruded from the extruder. The tape is supplied toward the outlet port of the extruder via a guide path installed in the tape supply means, then mated with one of the extruded surface of the article. The article laminated with the tape then pressurized by the pressurizing means to adhere the tape on the surface of the article. Pressure is successively applied to the surface during operation.
However, when forming an article partially adhering the tape thereon, supply of the tape from the tape supply means must be stopped, so the guide path of the supply means is remained empty. Therefore, the rubber article extruded from the extruder tends to be pressed into the guide path due to pressure successively applied by the pressurizing means, and frequently, backflow of a rubber article to the extruder occurs. These cause operative defection of the tape supply means. Additionally, configuration of the obtained article tends to be deteriorated, because the surface thereof cannot be formed smoothly. In order to solve the aforementioned problems, re-arrangement of the die whenever the tape supply stops has been generally made, as is very labor intensive.